Guardians of Equestia
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: Jack was the first to arrive on this new, and different, world during a fight with Pitch.
1. Jack Frost, Alicorn Prince?

**Okay I know I haven't updated my other stories but I'm stuck on what to write next which is why I've haven't updated them in a while. Don't worry though I'm working on figuring out what to write on them next though I'm not sure if I want to continue Aki, no-one seems to like that story.**

**I also have a Naruto story in the works but won't be posting it just yet, I'm still working on the first chapter but will post it in this story until I feel like continuing it, the same with other ideas I have. Of course they may never get finished unless someone wishes to take them over, which is fine with me as long as the first chapter remains as it is.**

* * *

Jack swerved to avoid the nightmare headed toward him and missed the one to his left at least until it slammed into him sending him toward his pond. Before he could correct himself, he hit the ice hard enough to go through it.

"Jack!" Was the last word he heard Jamie shout before he lost consciousness after he went through the ice. "What did you do to him!" Jamie shouted as he watched the immortal he considered as a brother vanished from his sight.

Instead of answering, Pitch smirked at the boy before he stepped into the nearest shadow, his nightmares right behind him. Once he was gone, Jamie fell to his knees at the edge of the pond in hope that Jack will come back up but had to finally give up as it grew dark. "Please come back soon Jack." He whispered before he trudged home.

* * *

Princess Cadance had just passed the room that held the mirror that Twilight and Spike went through to get her crown back just thirty moon rises ago, when she heard a thumping noise come from the room and called the guards to make sure no-one was attempting to steal anything.

She followed behind the guards as they entered the room and was shocked to find a completely pure white stallion passed out in front of the mirror. "Ow my head, what happened?" He moaned as he slowly woke up his eyes blinked open to gaze around him. "Where am I?"

"You are in the palace of the Crystal Kingdom of Equestia… as for what happened maybe you could tell us." Princess Cadance responded which made the unknown white stallion raise his head to rest his ice blue eyes on her.

"Did… did you just talk?" He questioned. "What do you mean by the Crystal Kingdom in Equestia? I have never heard of such a place on Earth. Are you a Guardian I don't know about?"

"Oh dear, this isn't good." Princess Cadance sighed as she turned to one of the guards. "I need you to go and send word to Princess Celestia that someone from the other world has passed through the mirror." The guard nodded and galloped off to do as ordered.

Once he was gone, she turned back to the stallion to find him get, shakingly, to his hooves and was able to take in more of his appearance. A gasp escaped her as she saw that not only did he have a horn but he had wings as well. "I don't believe it, a male Alicorn."

"A what?" The, now revealed, Alicorn stallion asked as he stared at Princess Cadance and the guards.

"An Alicorn, it means a pony who has the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus and, up until now, the only Alicorns in Equestia were mares. May I ask your name stranger?"

"Hm, oh yeah, I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun… or at least I was until I somehow arrived here and I'm guessing since you can see me I'm no longer a spirit."

"You seem to be taking this well considering you're not from Equestia." Princess Cadance commented as she led Jack out of the room.

Jack chuckled before he replied, "Back in my world I'm friends with a six foot one talking rabbit, a woman whose body is mostly covered in feathers, has wings and tons of mini versions of herself as well as a fallen star whom flies around on a golden cloud made of his dream sand and a man who has yetis' that help him make toys so this is perfectly normal to me."

Princess Cadance was silent, going over everything that Jack had told her as they trotted down the hall to the throne room. As they neared the doors to the throne room Princess Cadance finally spoke up. "Well, until we can get you back your world, you're welcome to stay here. My sister-in-law and her friends will be arriving tomorrow for a visit."

Jack was about to answer when he realized he didn't have his staff and began to panic which caused a snowstorm to start not only outside but inside as well. "My staff, where's my staff?" He shouted.

The guards moved to knock him to the floor but Princess Cadance waved them off as she approached Jack in order to try to calm him down. "I'm not sure but I'd say this staff of yours might have, somehow, fused with you as you passed through the portal to Equestia from your world, if the cutie mark on your flank is anything to go by."

At her words, Jack calmed down though he was now confused. "My what where?"

"Your cutie mark on your flank." She repeated as she tapped a hoof on his flank, which caused him to turn his head and look where she tapped him and, sure enough, there was a picture of his staff surrounded by snowflakes on his flank.

"You mean my staff is now a part of me?" He questioned and Princess Cadance nodded. "Well that's great… at least I won't lose it this way." Jack sighed then let a smirk come to his muzzle, now that he was calmed down the snowstorm stopped and the snow melted.

"You mentioned something about your sister-in-law and her friends coming for a visit and that they're be here tomorrow?" He remarked.

"Yes, you did say you are the Guardian of Fun in your world right?" Jack nodded. "That's perfect, one of Twilight's friends, Pinkie Pie, loves to have fun. I just know the two of you will get along instantly." She was about to say more but Jack suddenly collapsed with, what appeared to be sweat, on his body. "Are you alright?"

"It's too hot in here, is there someplace I can go to cool off, preferably a place with lots of snow and ice."

"Yes, of course. We can escort you to just outside the boundary of the Crystal Kingdom and, while you're out there cooling off I'll have some of the guards make one of the rooms in the castle as cold as we can get it."

Jack shook his head, "You don't have to do that, I'll be fine building myself a place in the snow outside of the Crystal Kingdom boundaries."

"Nonsense you're a prince in this world and…" Jack broke in before she could finish.

"Trust me this will be for the best, I may not be a spirit anymore but I still need to be in the cold or I could end up melting."

"Well… if you insist then I and a few others will help make a home for you from the snow just outside the boundaries." Princess Cadance replied as Jack was carried out of the castle and to the boundary of the Crystal Kingdom where he was set down in the snow.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Jack sighed in relief as he buried himself in the snow.

* * *

**Yes, I made Jack a pure all white male Alicorn, well except for his eyes and his cutie mark. I wanted to do something none of the others who posted a RotG's/MLP crossover has done before, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. The mares and Jack

The sound of voices caused Jack to lift his head out of the snow he was buried under to see who passed him and saw several mares and a dragon. "Are you Princess Twilight by any chance?" He asked.

All six mares spun around at the sound of his voice, the horns of the purple and white mares lit up as they prepared to defend themselves if needed while the yellow mare cowered behind the other five.

"Ahhh, it's a talking bodiless head!" The yellow mare screamed before she fainted, the orange mare caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Who are you?" the blue mare demanded, as she got right into Jack's face.

"Uh sorry if I startled you, I'm Jack Frost and I mean you no harm." He answered as he stood up and shook the snow from his body, revealing his wings.

"No way… it's not possible, all Alicorns are mares." The dragon gasped as he had moved to stand next to Jack after he had stood up. Jack lowered his head to look at the dragon.

"That was true… until I arrived on Equestia through some sort of portal. I'm originally from a planet called Earth where I was the bringer of winter and Guardian of Fun…"

"FUN, I love having fun!" A loud, excited voice broke in before Jack could finish speaking as a pink mare bounced over to him. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! What kind of fun do you like to have? Oh I know we can have a party for our new friend!"

The other mares patiently smiled at her while Jack chuckled. "Princess Cadance said I would get along with you. As for what kind of fun I like having well, basically, anything that has to do with winter and cold. If I go in the heat too long, I tend to melt… literally.

If you want to throw me a party then it will have to be out here in the snow. You see on my planet I was a spirit, I had died after saving my younger sister and MiM or Man in Moon brought me back as the spirit of winter.

But enough talk, you seven need to get out of the cold before you catch a cold or freeze. I'll go with you as far as the border to the Crystal Kingdom. Maybe the rest of you could tell me your names while we make our way to the border, how about you with the blue coat start."

"I'm RainbowDash and am a future WonderBolt." Jack nodded then turned his head to look at the white mare.

"My name's Rarity, you must let me design you something to wear."

"Of course, I may have something in mind already. It was what I wore on my world." Jack answered before he turned his glance to the last two mares he had yet to get names from.

"Name's AppleJack though my friends call me A.J. and this here is FlutterShy. Just give her some space and a chance to warm up to you, of course it would help if you had a small, cute and furry animal with you."

Jack lightly laughed, "I don't have a small furry animal with me but I can create and bring one to life with my magic for a few minutes."

"Oh you must show us please, I would love to see you use you magic!" RainbowDash exclaimed as she fluttered in front of Jack.

"Hm… I don't know." Jack teased as he tried to hide his amusement. A sudden idea came to his mind. "Hey, how would you like to see what my friends look like where I came from? They're Guardians like me… well four of them are the others are human children."

"That's a wonderful idea." Rarity answered.

"Alright, then I'll need some sort of flat surface like glass. It'll be easier for me that way." Twilight used her magic to get what he asked for while Jack asked the name of the last member of their group.

"I'm Spike. How are you going to create and bring images of you friends to life with your magic?"

Jack merely grinned at Spike as a piece of glass large enough for him to make frost versions of all his friends appeared on the ground not far from them. "Wow, I'm impressed. Now it's my turn." With that Jack touched his horn to the glass and soon life sized versions of his friends came to life.

"May I introduce you to Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy, my fellow Guardians. The smaller ones are the children from my home town, Jamie, his little sister Sophie, Pippa, Monty, CupCake and the twins, Claude and Caleb."

Jack made one more frost creation, the smallest of them all. "And this little one is called Baby Tooth. She is like Tooth's daughter and just one of many smaller versions of Tooth."

"Oh my gosh, she is so cute!" FlutterShy suddenly exclaimed as she shoved pass the others to get a closer look at the frost version of Baby Tooth.

"That's impressive what you can do with your magic." A voice spoke up from behind the group and they all turned to see a tall white mare along with a slightly shorter black mare one side of her and Cadance on her other side.

"Princess Celestia, I didn't know you and Princess Luna were coming early." Twilight said, surprised but pleased to see her former teacher.

"We won't planning on it but then we got word from Cadance about the Alicorn stallion and had to come meet him for ourselves as there has never been a Alicorn stallion ever… at least not to our knowledge." Celestia explained.

Luna stepped toward Jack, where she made a circle around him. "Princess Cadance also told us that you are unable to stay in the heat too long so we discussed it and have decided to allow you to make your temporary home in the snow outside the borders of the Crystal Kingdom.

In twenty-nine moon rises we will be able to send you home to where you belong and we think it best if you break the portal on your side so no one else from you world can pass through it." She declared as she circled him.

"I understand and thank you for allowing me to stay here until I'm able to get home." Jack replied.

"C-c-can w-we go i-in now?" Spike spoke up as he shivered from the cold, his teeth chattering.

"Of course, please don't let me keep you from getting warmed up. We can talk more once you're all on the other side of the border." Jack insisted and made his way once more toward the Crystal Kingdom, the others right behind him.

* * *

**Jack may seem a little out of character but I though I'd play around with him in this chapter. I think I got the rest of them in character.**


	3. Winter and Moon

**Sorry it took me this long but I am finally done with this chapter, don't know when I'll have the next one up thank you for being patient with me.**

* * *

After Jack had made sure the mares and Spike had made it safely across the border, he returned to his snow pile though he didn't fall asleep as he found himself missing his fellow Guardians and friends.

For the first time since he became the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun Jack felt liquid tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm missing your sixteenth birthday Jamie." He whispered in sorrow as he laid his head down.

As he lay there, the sun went down and the moon rose. Once she finished raising the moon, Luna flew out to check on how Jack was. "Are you alright Jack Frost?" She questioned once she noticed the tears that fell from his eyes.

Jack lifted his head to blink up at her. "I'll be alright I just miss my friends, especially Jamie. He is like a little brother to me even though he's still mortal and I'm not. Jamie was the first child in my three hundred years as a spirit to believe in me.

Before he believed, I was nothing more than a few words in a song or a saying to mortals and no matter what I did, I was always walked through as if I wasn't even there. That was what hurt the most, mortals walking right through me."

Luna settled down next to him. "I may not have had any pony walk through me but I do know what it's like to not be seen since I am in charge of bringing up the moon and the night so I kind of know what you went through.

I lost myself as feelings of hurt turned into resentment, I attempted to keep it eternally night here, and my sister was forced to trap me in the very moon I was in charge of bringing up. I was trapped there, watching and waiting to escape, for a thousand or more years.

When I did manage to do so I was still intent on making it eternal night but it was Twilight Sparkle and her friends who brought me back to my senses by using the Elements of Harmony and for that I am grateful."

"Seems like we both had it bad when it came to others seeing us. Thankfully that's behind us both, hm." Jack commented with a smile.

"Yes, thankfully." Luna replied, her head turned to face Jack's.

"You mentioned something about Elements of Harmony and how they were used to bring you back to your senses?" Luna nodded. "Do you think if I could I get Pitch on this side of the portal they could be used to bring the man back who he used to be?"

Curious, Luna asked "What happened to him to change him?"

"Sandy told me that he was guarding a prison for Nightmare men and dream pirates when they tricked him into opening the door that trapped them with the voice of his daughter and took over his body."

"I see, I will have to speak with my sister about this and see what she has to say about it."

"Thank you." Jack replied as he got to his hooves, a mischievous look on his face, before he used his magic to bury Luna in snow then dashed off in laughter as she yelped in surprise.

"You are going to regret doing that Jack Frost!" She shouted as she chased after him, using her own magic to try and hit him with snow which resulted in a snowball fight filled with both their laughter. Up in the castle Celestia watched them play with a smile.

"I am glad you have found someone to show you how to have fun little sister." She whispered then turned to go back in her room for some sleep. After two hours of attempting to hit Jack, Luna collapsed onto the ground, pretending to be out of breath.

Jack landed next to her, "Are you already giving up on our fun?" He asked. His answer was a snowball to the face followed by Luna's laughter. "Oh, I see how it is." He exclaimed as he tackled her that resulted in the two of them rolling around in the snow and ended with Jack on top of Luna, their eyes meeting.

"Has any pony ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" He said without a thought and Luna blushed. "Uh… I mean… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I mean we hardly know each other." Jack stuttered as he got off Luna and turned to fly away.

"Jack Frost, wait. I… no pony has every told me that before and. I guess I just want to say thank you, I would also like to get to know you better."

Jack shook his head, "We shouldn't, I'll only be here for another twenty-eight moon rises then I'll be going home. If we start something then I don't know if I'll be able to go home when it's time for me to… I'm sorry Princess Luna." He told her without turning to face her then flew off.

Luna called out to him but he ignored her calls as he flew away tears once more flowed from his eyes. _"I can't let my feelings for you grow, I'm sorry."_ He thought.

Once Jack was out of sight, Luna turned and fled back to the castle where she landed in Celestia's room in tears. "Luna, what's wrong?" She questioned the minute she heard Luna sobbing on her room floor as she moved to her side in order to comfort her.

"I hate Jack Frost." Was Luna's muffled reply as she buried her muzzle into Celestia's side.

Luna's words made Celestia realize that her sister, and possibly Jack, had feelings for each other. "Oh Luna." She sighed as she ran a hoof over Luna's mane. "Please don't get attached to him." She pleaded. "Your heart will only end up broken when he returns to his home."

"I know Celestia, it's just… I could not help it. He is the first stallion to even show any of those kind of feelings for me since I got back." Luna sniffled as she wiped away her tears. "I guess I forgot he was not born a stallion while we were having fun."

Celestia smiled softly at Luna as she answered. "I understand, I just don't want you to get your hope up only for it to fall."

"I know, thank you for understanding sister. I told him about the Elements of Harmony and he asked me if they could be used to free someone from his home from something called nightmare men and dream pirates. What do you think?"

"I don't know Luna, we're not meant to mess with others in a different world unless it involves our world. What you're asking may not be a good idea." Celestia answered with a sigh as she got to her hooves and returned to her bed.

Luna simply nodded as she watched Celestia return to her bed then trotted out onto the balcony to watch over those who are asleep. As she lifted her head to gaze at the moon, she saw Jack as he glided through the sky and a small smile came to her muzzle though it faded once she realized he would have to leave soon.

Luna shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts and walked back inside. Up in the sky, Jack sadly watched her go back inside before he dove down where he landed in a flurry of snow as he hit a pile of it and proceeded to bury himself in it. He suddenly found he was tired and slowly fell asleep while images of Luna flitted through his mind.


End file.
